Hospital FR
by LazTheMoonRabbit
Summary: Elle s'est réveillé dans une chambre toute blanche. Sans souvenir, sans passé, sans avenir. Que vas t'elle faire de ses dernier jours de vie ?


One shot - Houseki no kuni Human AU

ME REVOILA !

Avec un petit OS que je traduirai en anglais aussi quand j'aurai le temps °w°

J'abandonne pas Renaissance, hein. D'ailleurs, ce OS à un lien avec celle ci.

Donc, ça se passe dans un univers alternatif où nos potes les cristaux sont humains ! (enfin bon, vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué XD)

AH AUSSI ! Rated M dans quelques chapitres parce que il vas y avoir des passages assez... osez, érotique appelle ça comme tu veux ewe (bon, après j'en ai jamais écris donc t'attend pas à un hentai ok ? XD) Mais à par ça, c'est fluffy ewe donc t'inquiète je préviendrai au cas où

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! UwU

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaah... Il fait tout noir ! Où suis-je ? Le son du lieu où je me trouve me revient peu à peu. Il y a deux personnes qui parles. Mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce qu'ils disent. J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux. La lumière m'éblouit, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je m'y habitue.

 **? : Oh ! Mais c'est que le petit s'est réveillé !**

 **? : Tu as raison ! Eh, ça vas ?**

Une personne portant une blouse de médecin arrive à mon chevêt et m'aide à me redresser. Elle a des cheveux brun court avec quelques mèches blondes et ses yeux sont ... Jaune ? Où peut être vert ? Grace à son aide, je parviens à m'asseoir sur mon lit.

 **? : C'est mieux comme ça ?**

 **Moi : Oui, merci.**

Prononcer ces mots a été dur. Ma gorge est sèche, comme si ça faisais longtemps que je n'avais ni bu ni parlé. Je lance un regard pleins d'interrogation à mon interlocuteur.

 **? : Je m'appelle Mira. Je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de toi. Normalement, ça aurai dû être une infirmière, mais vu l'incompétence du personnel...**

Elle soupira.

 **Moi : Alors... Je suis à l'hôpital ?**

 **Mira : Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es soudainement évanouie alors que tu étais dans ton lycée. Tu as été dans le coma pendant 4 long mois.**

 **Moi : 4 mois ?!**

 **Mira : Oui, certains infirmiers avaient perdu éspoir...**

 **? : C'est grâce à Mira que tu n'a pas été débranché, elle a fais ce qu'il faut pour convaincre ses crétins de supérieurs de te garder en observation !**

Je me retourne pour voir à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix. Apparament, j'ai un colocataire ! C'est un homme (ou une femme ?) d'une vingtaine d'années. Il a de longs cheveux bouclés roux et des yeux marrons. Il semble vraiment... Gentil.

 **? : Oh désolé je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Raphaël ! Je suis ton coloc de chambre, mais ça tu l'as déjà sûrement déjà remarqué !**

 **Mira : En tout cas, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec lui.**

 **Raphaël : Oh, mais ne t'inquiète ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier !**

Raphaël fais un clin d'oeil à Mira, qui se mis à rougir discrètement.

 **Mira : Bon, il y a encore quelques formalités que nous devons régler...**

 **Raphaël : Oh, tu change encore de sujet pour éviter la conversation !**

Mira sourie légèrement. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, dos à Raphaël.

 **Mira : Tu te souviens de ton nom ? Ton âge ?**

Je réfléchie quelques instant. Mais rien. Tout reste sombre. Impossible de me rappeller quoi que ce sois !

 **Moi : ... Non...**

 **Mira : Hum... Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de quel mal tu souffre, mais on dirai bien que ta mémoire en a pris un coup. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les informations qu'il nous faut.**

Mira se leva et sort de la pièce.

Je me retrouve seul avec Raphaël. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ... Il impose un certain respect. Je regarde mes mains resté seule sur la couverture blanche de mon lit, silencieux.

 **Raphaël : Eh eh, ne t'inquiète pas je ne mord pas !**

Je sursaute. Raphaël a dû sentir mon malaise (en même temps, je n'ai pas fait d'effort pour le cacher). Je tourne la tête vers lui, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

 **Moi : J-Je suis désolé... Je suis juste un peu... Dépassé par les évênements !**

Raphaël se lève de son lit et viens s'assoir sur la chaise où Mira était quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **Raphaël : Je comprend. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que tout vas s'arranger ! Quand Rutile sera revenu avec ton nom, et toutes les infos qui vont avec , tu te rappellera peut être de quelques chose !**

Il me fît un grand sourire. C'est rassurant ^^

 **Moi : Merci ! Euh... Tu a dis Rutile ?**

 **Raphaël : Je l'ai appelé comme ça ? Désolé ça dois être l'habitude ! C'est un surnom que je lui donne ! C'est le nom de sa pierre préféré. Je lui est offert un pendentif fais en Rutile à son anniversaire l'année dernière, et elle m'en a offert un au miens !**

 **Moi : Oh ! C'est adorable ! C'est quoi ta pierre préféré ?**

 **Raphaël : Le Padparadscha.**

 **Moi : Oooooooh ! C'est une variété de Béryl non ? Il me semble que la couleur c'est... Rose orangé nan ?**

 **Raphaël : Mais c'est que tu t'y connais ! Oui, c'est tout à fais ça ! Regarde !**

Il sort une chaine sur lequel pendait une pierre rose orangé à l'état brute.

 **Moi : Ouaaaaaaah ! C'est encore plus beau en vrai ! La couleur me fais penser à tes cheveux !**

 **Raphaël : Ah ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais dis moi, tu ne serai pas un passionné de minéralogie ?**

 **Moi : Peut être... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment... Mais en tout cas je trouve ça fascinant !**

 **Raphaël : Eh eh, mais c'est qu'en faite, tu est une vrai boule d'énergie toi ! Regarde ta petite bouille !**

Il me tandis le mirroir qu'il y avais sur la table de visage d'enfant s'y reflète. J'ai l'air heureux, pour une raison qui m'échappe. J'ai peux être toujours cet air de gamin heureux et naïf sur la tronche ? Mes cheveux sont blonds blancs, mis long (il m'arrive aux épaules) et j'ai une espèce de frange rabattu négligeament sur chaque côtés de mon visage. Mes yeux sont bleu vert et ma peau est étrangement pâle, contrairement à celle de Raphaël qui est légèrement mate.

J'en profite pour regarder un peu mieux la pièce où je suis. Elle est assez grande, les murs sont blancs et dénués de toute décorations (les clichés sont sûrement fondés). Sur un des mur à ma droite, il y a deux grandes fenêtres lumineuses, deux tables de chevets et le lit de Raphaël.

Je me pause encore beaucoup de questions... Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je tombé dans le coma ? Toutes les réponses que je peux imaginer sont improbablent ! Enfin, je ne peux pas y répondre pour l'instant.

 **Moi : Dis, Raphaël... Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **Raphaël : Oui bien sûr !**

 **Moi : Pourquoi tu est à l'hôpital ?**

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

 **Raphaël : On peux dire que je suis un habitué ! Ahahah ! Disons que j'ai une "maladie" inconnue comme la tienne. Depuis quelques années, je tombe dans le coma régulièrement, sans aucune raison. Les médecins ont donc décidé de me garder en observation, donc on peux dire que cette hôpital est comme ma maison ! J'ai pris des cours par correspondances pour devenir infirmier, comme ça je peux aider Rutile quand elle en a besoin ! Et voilà !**

 **Moi : Oh ! D'accord je vois ! Au faite, tu as quel âge ?**

 **Raphaël : J'ai 28 ans ! Rutile, enfin, Mira en a 26. Faut vraiment que je perde l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça !**

 **Moi : Eh eh eh !**

 **? : Tu vois, je t'avais dis que vous alliez vite vous entendre vous deux !**

Je sursaute. Mira se tiens dans l'encadrement de la porte, une liasse de papiers à la main. Elle s'avance vers moi et s'assoie sur la chaise à l'opposé de Raphaël, puis me regarde d'un air sérieux.

 **Mira : J'ai trouvé les papiers dont on avait besoin. Je ne les ai pas encore lut. Tu préfère les lires seul, ou que je le lise à voix haute ?**

 **Moi : ça ne me pose aucun problème, tu peux les lire !**

 **Mira : Très bien.**

 **Raphaël : Eh, détend toi ! On dirait que tu vas annoncer un décès ! XD**

 **Mira : O-Oui, désolé. Déformation professionnelle.**

Il regarde les feuilles quelques instants, puis prend une profonde respiration et commence à lire.

 **Mira : ... Déjà, tu t'appelle Phylo.**

 **Raph : Oh ! Sympa comme prénom !**

 **Moi : M-Merci ...**

 **Mira : Tu t'en rappelle ?**

 **Moi : Non...**

 **Mira : Je continue. Tu as 16 ans et tu étudie dans un lycée général, parce que "tu ne savais pas quoi faire de ta vie"... Ensuite... Oh !**

Elle relut la feuille avant de me regarder d'un air triste.

 **Mira : Tu est orphelin... Tes parents sont décédé dans un accident de voiture quand tu avait 3 ans... Désolée.**

Raphaël mis sa main sur mon épaule affectivement.

 **Moi : Pas grave... De toute façon, je ne m'en souvenais même pas.**

 **Mira : Tant mieux... Je suppose. Alors... Tu est ici car tu as commencé à faire des malaises de plus en plus réguliers. On supposait une amnémie, puis tu as commencé à avoir des hallucinations, des troubles du sommeil et de l'appétit... Puis un jour, tu as perdu connaissance en pleins milieux d'un cour. Tu as été immédiatement conduit ici et nous voilà à aujourd'hui.**

 **Raph : ça ressemble à plusieurs cas de cette hôpital nan ? Moi compris...**

 **Moi : Il y a d'autre gens comme moi ?**

 **Mira : Oui, depuis un ans, nous avons de plus en plus de cas dans ce genre, extrèmement similaires d'ailleurs... Mais nous sommes incapable de définir la cause... Mais...**

 **Raph : Dis-lui, Mira, il l'apprendra à un moment ou à un autre. de toute façon.**

 **Moi : Me dire quoi ?**

Je regarde Mira, perplexe.

 **Mira : Et bien... De tous les patients souffrant de ses mystérieux symptômes... Nous comptons déjà 13 morts. Les plus anciens, d'ailleurs. Et on ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça. Donc...**

Elle me regarda d'un air triste, et posa sa main sur ma tête.

 **Mira : Tu vas probablement...**

Je vais... Mourir ?

Mais quand ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas capable de le savoir ?!

...

Je suis stupide. Est-ce que ça a vraiment un intérêt ? Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'amis, plus aucun souvenirs, aucun but dans la vie. Peut-être que c'est ma destiné, de mourir maintenant. Oui, ça dois être ça.

 **Moi : *murmure* ... Peux importe...**

 **Raphaël : Eh, tant fais pas je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront quelques choses d'ici là ! Tu vas voir !**

Il posa sa main sur ma tête, décidément ils aiment bien ça ! _

 **Moi : Merci...**

 **Mira : Oh, il y a autre chose !**

On regarde Mira.

 **Mira : Tu est une fille ! Désolée, je croyais que tu étais un garçon !**

 **Moi : C'est pas grave, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.**

 **Raph : Ah ah ! J'aime cette façon de pensé !**

Il me pris soudainement dans ses bras. Je lui rendis alors son étreinte. Mira nous regarde avec tendresse avant de se joindre à nous. Malgrès leur air joyeux, j'ai bien remarqué qu'iels s'inquiètent pour moi...

Même si il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre...

Je sens que je les passerai avec des personnes merveilleuses.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut ! Si ça vous a plus, laissez une review !

Je sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais si vous voulez suivre tous ce bordel, suivez moi sur Twitter ! (oui, c'est de l'auto promo j'assume)

C'est "Lazuli" avec 5 tiret du 8 (merci fanfic . net de pas accepter la ponctuation ewe

A plus !


End file.
